Her Love his Torchure
by YourTooNoisy
Summary: This is chapter one, this story is good. It's about Yuka with her daughter Mikan after three years to the academy to take Natsume back. I shant tell more because the rest is more interseting if you find out on your immediate own.


Mikan watched the moon with solemn eyes, small

tears like pearls leaking out the corners of her eyes, her hand upon a necklace holding eleven

stones, all colored differently, her hand was upon two stones in peculiar one belonging to

her childhood girlfriend Imai Hotaru and the other a boy named Huyga Natsume whom she

fell deeply for it wasn't one sided it was 160 all around, he loved her back deeply to. A

woman stepped behind Mikan, two hands went upon Mikan's shoulders the womans voice

was soft and kind, "Let's go Mikan", Mikan took the womans outstretched hand and walked

through another time portal, this time instead of escaping from the academy whence she

used to live after she ran from her grandfather's she was going back, this time to save

someone she knew she couldn't live without, someone who needed her as much as she

needed them, it wasn't Hotaru, Mikan wouldn't ever take her friend back she knew that her

friend needed to stay with her brother and for Ruka's sake no it was more desperate it was

Natsume, and her mother who held her hand tightly couldn't agree more. They landed in

front of the portal inside the school, sirens going off, Yuka grabbed Mikan's hand and ran

with her toward the HSP's office, he promised Yuka that he would grant her coverage when

they came back after two years to save one Natsume Huyga from the academy. Mikan ran,

her nullification radiating everywhere, Yuka smiled at her daughter, it had taken her daugh-

ter only one year to master the nullification Alice, and only two months after escaping

from the academy to master the steal Alice and the Reinsertion Alice, so much more faster

than she had with her own Alice, also her daughter accepted her Alice and loved it unlike

herself who found Alice painful to live with. "Mikan!", both Yuka and Mikan stopped and

twisted around fast, both ready for something to happen, "Mikan?", the voice asked, Yuka

glanced over at her daughter, who was staring with wide eyes at the person approaching

them, "Persona?", Yuka called out, Persona's voice drifted toward them it sounded anxious

the sound made Yuka grab her daughters shoulder tightly, if she needed she would scream

at Mikan to go ahead and find Natsume and bring him to the time portal without her, she

would fight. "Mikan", she whispered, Mikan nodded, ever since she took Mikan back and

started being her mother again she had found that when faced a task Mikan no matter how

bruised or close to tears she was she was could going, that Yuka admired but also became

sensitive about because Yukihara was very much like that back when he was alive and both

of them were in love with each other. "Yuka-senpai it is you, Natsume", Yuka blanched as

Persona pushed a boy with a black cat mask forward, "he's been waiting, we tricked the ESP

the best we could; kept him on the missions Yuka-senpai but when he went on them we asked

of his Alice in little amounts, he seems alright for right now-", Mikan rushed forward, "Natsume!",

she cried out as Yuka heard Natsume's voice issue through his mask, "Mikan", his voice sounded

scratchy she narrowed her eyes, Persona shakes his head. "Natsume are you alright!", Mikan

says as he wraps his arms around her, "I'm fine baka!", she laughs her twinkling laugh, if his

face wasn't covered Yuka was sure that they could all see his loving smile as he hugged Mikan,

and talked to her in his calm casual way. "Persona, I know it's a risk that could mean the ESP's

eyes to target the students in this academy but I must know since we are taking Natsume out of

her at the first chance we get; are Mikan's other friends doing well? I must know just in case I

have to make plans for others", she adds in a whisper as Persona takes his eyes off of Mikan

and Natsume who are now laughing about something, he frowns, "Tsubasa Ando is still in the

dangerous ability class he's doing well especially with Misaki Harada, although Nogi Ruka is

doing worse than the others, Natsume hasn't been able to really be with his friend and I belive

it's because he doesn't want harm to come to both Nogi Ruka or Youichi Hijiri, the ESP is taking

great amusment of him and being fairly mindful of Natsume's every action". Yuka frowns and

then looks over and both her daughter and Kaoru's son a slight smile touches her face, she looks

at Persona thoughtfully, a revelation hits her, "Hotaru Imai and her brother?", Persona smiles,

"Are fine, actually Hotaru has been trying to find a way to get both Nogi Ruka and Natsume out

of this school; I know she would love to see Mikan again but it could be a potential-", BAKA!, Persona

falls forward, Natsume's mask falls off and he's laughing and Mikan is staring with wide eyes

at a girl with long, black shiny hair who is holding a blond headed and blue eyed boys hand tightly.

"Jeesh Imai! you didn't have to hit him that hard!", Ruka exclaimed as he bent down to check Persona

over, "sorry my baka gun saw an idiot", she then turned, ignored Ruka's complaints and moved over

to Mikan her eyes wide, tears glittering inside of them, "Mikan?", Mikan nods tears already brimming

over, "Dummy come here!", she cries as they both embrace, clinging on to each other with dear life.

(just a reminder too people who are the kind who can't remember stuff from the beginning 'I know it's not your fault I have friends who do it, and I somtimes do it to when I read, I forget something and then I have to go back and find it and get irritated because sometimes your eyes can't see it or when you read you pass it and loose it again', so this is for those kind of people, back on the top Yuka is the main type set of the beginning, she says that the HSP had granted them coverage after staying away for two years and returning back to the academy in one year for Natsumeso there I think I cleared it up some if I just continued to confuse some of you all I can say is that your all SOL and big time!)

Ruka walks over to Natsume who looks back at Ruka who looks around at all of them, his eyes

stop at Mikan, a small star forms in his eyes Natsume smiles, "Missed her?", Ruka nods a fond smile

playing on his lips, "Missed you to", Natsume looks at his friend, "I can't stay Ruka they came back for

me", Ruka doesn't sigh or frown he smiles and then says softly, "Sakura is the light that saved you

Natsume, and your the ray of love that soaked through her skin and entered her blood as wierd as that

may seem, I think her coming back for you is your mothers way of saying she's sorry that she can't come

for you herself", Natsume nods tears rolling down his cheeks, Ruka continues to smile, "Natsume don't

be stupid and stay; go with Sakura and her mother if you don't you will continue to suffer not from the

school but from not having that light you need", they suddenly hug each other, crying, "Natsume our

friendship was hard but it was worth it", Natsume chocked back a sob, "I will come back for you, once

I turn old enough and become strong enough-", Ruka stops him, "no you just need to be strong for Sakura,

be strong for her because you promised to protect her, Natsume I know you will come back for me, and

I know Sakura will come back with you to get both me and Imai back, as of right now you must go". Yuka

and the rest are watching as Natsume breaks away from Ruka who walks up to Mikan, "Sakura", he

whispers he grabs her hand and then touches her hair, no longer in pigtails but hanging down, he smiles,

"It's been three years were supposed to be middle schoolers, so this wont be unreal", he bends down and

kisses her lips softly, then brushes his lips on her fourhead, "Sakura is light but it's not mine to take, I

love you Sakura but my love can't reach Natsume's", he moves away, no tears run down his cheeks only

Mikan's as she touches her lips with her hands, Hotaru takes her hand and squeezes it, "We all need you

and love you Mikan but he for sure needs you more", she jerks her head toward Natsume who is staring

at her with eyes of sadness, Mikan walks forward and takes his hand tears still going downwards, she

then looks at Ruka, "thank you Ruka-pyon for sure I will help Natsume as best I can with my Alice", he

nods as Natsume and Mikan walk to Yuka who holds her arm out, Persona smiles, "Natsume I will

watch out for Ruka-pyon if anything goes amiss I will send Tsubasa to send word immediatly to the

HSP who then in return will send quick word to Yuka where ever she is", Natsume nods they walk toward

the time portal, Yuka sighs, "HSP didn't meet us", Persona calls back, "He did, he was watching with

clairevoyance, he's under radar from the ESP", Yuka nods she knew it was something like that, Natsume

looks back but Mikan grabs his attention, "Instead of thinking about the bad think about the new

Natsume", she says happily he looks at her, "yeah I think I can get used to doing that, as long as your

beside me", he takes her hand and they both shout the same thing and vanish together, Yuka smiles

"Sensei it feels like a return to the past", she jumps through and vanishes also.


End file.
